1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure for a chip and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular, relates to a package structure for a chip having an anti-reflective layer and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional image sensor, optical crosstalk negatively affects image quality. Optical crosstalk occurs, when light, incident into a non-photo-sensitive region or an adjacent image sensor device of an image sensor, is refracted into a sensing region of an image sensor. When optical crosstalk is serious, images of the conventional image sensor are distorted. Additionally, light leakage due to light leaking out of a package structure of a sensing region may also decrease image quality of a conventional image sensor.
Thus, a novel package structure for a chip and a method for fabricating the same are desired.